Another Place, Another Time
by Apple Kisses
Summary: An original story about a boys journey to find the answers to his many questions. Like how he is? Why his parents left him? Join him along with Ms. Jillian, Mr. Thomas and Jase as the travel to a land only heard in stories.


**Hey everyone! I wrote this last semester for my Drama Class. I really enjoyed writing this piece and i really hope you enjoy reading this just as much!**

* * *

"…then the pirate fell to the ground in an immense heap. The soldiers cheered and

hollered in victory. They all embraced as they won the war for the land they called

home. Thomas and I thought about our times at home when our "mum and Dad"

celebrated with us. Oh, how I missed them. Then it hit me that's the answer I was

searching for. All this time, the answer was home. That's why they took us from our

family in the orphanage. They wanted to give us a home, they fought for us to have that

home. All they wanted for us was to have a home of our own. "Your Majesty" "Yes,

Miss Jillian?" "Can Thomas and I go… home?" "A home, my child well this is your

home is it not?" "No sir, this is your home. Thomas and my home is back in London

with our…. Family" "Yeah, can we please go home Mr. King sir?" "I thought you

wanted to find ourselves a home, this is it, your home" "No sir, our home is back with

my our mum and dad in London" "Ah, I see, well then I have no choice I cannot keep

you away from your family. Right this way follow me." "A trolley with a sail sir? How

will that possibly get us back home" "Gee Jill, don't cha' member, anything is possible in

Franzel Island." "Okay, just a sec Tom!" "Bye your Majesty!" "Goodbye children, oh

and Jillian?' "Yessir?" "All answer are found within ones self, Franzel is just a wing the

soars you the right direction" His eyes twinkled with excitement as if he were waiting

for this moment to come. After our goodbye we set sail towards London to our home."

I yawned, "Thank you Miss Jillian, that was a wonderful story!" "Yeah Miss J, that was

incredible!" "Oh children, that is no tale, it all happened but in Another place, Another

time" "That's quite enough Jillian, the boys need their rest." "Old fart always taking my

fun" Jillian mumbled. Thomas once told us that Jillian was a boring Billy and he was the

crazy outspoken one, but I could never believe him. I raised my eyebrow, " Why do we

need to go to sleep Thomas we want to hear another story, You never sleep and you're

alright." He laughed a low raspy laugh, "Well Raymond, an old fart like myself sleep

during the day and besides you and Jase our still young lads you're ways a way from

being grown ups!" " Goodnight boys, I'll continue the adventure tomorrow!"

"Goodnight, Miss Jillian, Night Mr. Thomas!" Jase and I chorused.

Gross. I hate mornings. They're cold, groggy and loud. Why are they loud? Jase. Jase

is the only one in the orphanage who's a morning person. He's so cheery. It's disgusting.

"Heya Ray whatcha' doin'?" Goodness he's loud. That was my ear jeez! "I'm being

annoyed by the most ignorant idiot on the planet!" "Oh yeah! Where is he is bash his

lights in! Nobody annoys my buddy and gets away with it. No ONE…" Oh no, not

another one of his morning rants. How ever did I end up in this predicament? Oh right. I

remember my fault as usual. Why am I such a screw up? Is that why mum and dad left

me! Is it cause I'm a screw up! I bet it is I bet they can tell at birth that I'm a screw up!

"Why did they have to leave me?" "Hey man consider yourself lucky, at least you gotta

meet your mum and dad. Mine left me when I came out of the basket." That's right Jase

never met his parents. Poor kid. Well saves him the thought of what he did wrong for

them to leave him. He knows what happened, they died. He'll never have to wonder

why. I wish I could find the answer.

"Hey Ray? I've been thinking.." Oh no that can't be good. "Yeah, what about?" "You

know that place Miss Jillian talks about?" "Yessir" "Maybe we could get Miss J and Mr.

T to take us there. SO we could you know find that answer ye' wanted?" Jase and I go to

Franzel Island. "You think Miss Jillian and Mr. Thomas would take us?" " Miss J would

for sure, but Mr. T may take some convincing" Miss Jillian did say that all answers could

be found there. "Jase?" "Yessir?" "Let's go talk to Miss Jillian"

Jase and I talked to Miss Jillian yesterday she said it would be lovely to go visit again.

I sure hope she can convince Mr. Thomas to take us. "If there was an answer, he'd find it

there." "I don't know Jillian we're not as young as we were the last time" "Oh please

Tom. Just once more time. One more chance at youth." Oh the irony. Please God please

just let Mr. Thomas say yes. "Okay Jillian, we'll take one last trip to Franzel Island. Not

for our youth as you said but for Raymond. He deserves an explanation.

So here we are at a railway set across an ocean out in now where land. "Oh here we

are just a tap of this button and…. AH bingo. I got it." "Oh Tom look! The trolley is

coming!" Miss Jillian was right. Of in the distance was a trolley with a sail? Yes a trolley

with a sail on top. "Come on boys board the trolley now"

After thirty minutes we arrived, at least I think we did. All I could see was grass that

can't possibly be the great almighty Franzel Island. Can it? "Come on boys, its this way"

After another five-minute walk we arrived at a huge copper gate. "Ray look!", he

pointed at a plaque. I walked over and it read. _In order to pass through the gates of Central _

_Franzel one must recite the following oath. __**My heart will stay pure. My mind will stay open **_

_**and my eyes shall twinkle with devotion as…" **_I seek the truth_**.**_" I finished reciting the

oath and the large copper gates opened revealing a beautiful land of gold and silver.

Then I spotted him. A man that wore the brightest smile I had ever seen. "Hello your

Majesty" "Hello Miss Jillian you look absolutely dazzling this evening." Miss Jillian

blushed. Wait. Miss Jillian blushed! "Hello Mr. King sir," Thomas said he a youthful

smile in his aged eyes. "Sir Thomas," the "king" replied with a nod.

Okay, so I am no standing in a throne room alongside two guards dressed in armor of

gold. " Mr. Raymond I have been waiting a long time for your arrival, I must say it has

been difficult not to come and get you myself" "I'm sorry sir but I do not follow" Then

he turned around. I had never seen his face quite clearly it was hid behind that bright

smile he seem to always wear. When I seen him I gasped, I'm pretty sure he heard me.

The king he looked so familiar to me. Then it hit me, he looked just like me. He laughed

and smiled as if he were reading my mind. "Raymond, what is the answer you seek?"

"I want to know why my parents left me" "Do you recall what I said to Miss Jillian

when she left this island. "Yessir" "What was it son?" "All answer are found within ones

self, Franzel is just a wing the soars you the right direction" "Well, Raymond, I fear in

your case this is not so true." "You mean I'll never know why my parents left me?"

"No, I mean your answer is not inside you but rather right in front of you" "But your

Majesty all that is in front of me is… you?" "My son, the reason your "parents" left was

because they are not your parents they were guards that brought you to the orphanage. I

am your father Raymond. I left you with Jillian and Thomas because I wanted you to

live with them to have a family. I was afraid that if I kept you, you would not have a

family but a father who was alone without a wife." He looked at me with sad eyes. This

man I felt his love, and it was for me. This stranger, a king none the less, was my father

and no one could convince me he wasn't. "But you see your Majesty, all this time I have

felt as if I had done wrong and that no one would ever love me. Now I see that I had

always had parents the never left me they found me. Jillian and Thomas are like parents

to me but I feel still incomplete. Could I possible try something?" "Well of course, what

is it you wish to try?" "Might I hug you?" That sounded weird. That sounded like a

child asking his parent for permission to have ice cream or to read them a book at night.

That sounded right. He looked as if he were choking back sobs, "Well of course son, I

would actually like to try it as well" As we hugged I felt loved. I felt as If someone was

holding my hand during a cold winter night causing me to go all warm. "Your

Majesty?" "Yessir" "Did that feel right to you?" "That felt as if someone held my hand

during a cold winter night making me to go all warm inside" "I thought so" "Your Ma –

I mean Dad" That did it I was crying now and by the shaking of his shoulders it would

seem he was too. "Yes my boy?" "Might I hug you again" "I wish you would, I really

wish you would"

That was four years ago. I now live in the kingdom with my Father. Miss Jillian and

Mr Thomas passed away a while back I visit their grace every Sunday with Jason. That's

Jase by the way, he wants to be called by his full name now. He lives in the kingdom

with Father and me. We got to the private academy in Central Franzel during the week.

I have my eye on this girl in my class named Sophia. She had the most beautiful green

eyes I have ever seen as for Jason he has a girlfriend. He name is Carrie a fiery red head

with a lot to say. A turn out Jason isn't the only morning person in the world. "Hey Ray

you spacing out again? I thought I told you not to do that. Anyway Sophia is looking at

you again" I gulped, "really?" "No, I was joking. That's the only thing that brings you

out of those space sessions you attend frequently." Ha Ha. Isn't he the funniest? Yep

same old Jase. "Come on lets go, remember the last time we were late? Carrie hit us with

that bat." "I remember I still got the bruises" Well that's my story and as Miss Jillian

would say Life's to short to be living for yesterday so get a move on or you'll never now

what tomorrow will be a bringing. Yep, Good old youthful Miss Jillian and the ever so

sensible Mr. Thomas may you rest in a youthful rest because no matter how old you

may be growth is more then skin deep.


End file.
